Gate's Log
by Quallevra
Summary: Exactly what it says. Immediately prior to the action in X6.


**Gate's Log**

**Day 1**

My name is Gate. I am a scientist in the field of Reploid design and development, and I record this log to document my study of the object I have recently discovered. Let me start at the beginning.

The crash of the space station Eurasia into the Earth is, of course, a matter of public record. It is also surely the greatest tragedy in recent history. This morning, I was at the site, looking upon the ruins, when I spotted the object of this study, lying on the ground. I immediately recognized it as a piece of a Reploid's inner workings, but it was only after several seconds of scrutiny that I realized how unusual – and advanced – the specific design was. This fragment is not from any common Reploid.

It is fairly obvious from the condition of the piece that it has been damaged in battle. The Eurasia incident was engineered by the infamous villain Sigma, and a showdown between him and the Hunters X and Zero is surely the only likely conflict to have occurred at the site of the impact. That, then, is almost certainly the source of this damaged part.

It is no secret that both X and Zero are of highly advanced design, at least somewhat beyond the understanding of most of the technology of today. Therefor, the most likely conclusion I can draw is that this advanced piece I have discovered was part of one of them.

I have long been fascinated by those two. Technology so advanced that it defies attempts to analyze it… This, I believe, would be the pinnacle of Reploid technology. It is something I have strived for in my own work, with a certain level of success, although to say my work went sadly unappreciated would be an understatement…

But I digress. If I am correct, if it is a piece of the body of one those Hunters that I have found, its study will surely be worthwhile. Even if I am wrong about the origin of this object, it is a piece of unusually advanced technology, and should be worth the scrutiny.

**Day 2**

I have completed a primary analysis of the "DNA" programming code within the circuitry of the device, and have confirmed that this was a piece of Zero's body. This is truly a wonderful find. By all accounts, X was the sole survivor of that battle. This could be all that remains of Zero. It is fortuitous, then, that what little remained of him was found and could be studied, rather than whatever secrets his body contained being lost forever. And that I should be the one so honored as to find it…

So. The programming is incredibly complex, and won't be easily decoded. This is to be expected. However, with the top-of-the-line algorithms I have recently developed, I hope to figure it out in time. I have already made minimal progress. It is clear that these programs were designed to support an extremely high level of physical power and skill. By adapting them, I could no doubt create a Reploid of comparable ability.

I will attempt to do so.

**Day 3**

My work is going well. Decoding the DNA continues to move slowly, but steadily, and I have already started preliminary work on a creation of my own. I will call him "High Max." Fitting, surely, for what could well prove to be one of the greatest Reploids built in our age.

This is something I have longed to say about a creation of my own making for almost as long as I've been designing Reploids. Something that I should probably have earned the right to say a long time ago. If they would have just given me a chance…

Back when I was part of the Reploid Research Center, I was certainly responsible for the greatest creations THEY'D ever seen. But they wouldn't accept my work. They turned on my creations, turned on me. I said that I would show them what I could do. Maybe now…

No. What am I talking about? When I left that place, I spoke of showing them and the world what I could really do, of an elite society only for myself and the incredible Reploids I would create. They were idle words, spoken in anger, and not worth dwelling on. Why am I thinking of this again after all this time? Surely I have better things to focus my attention on.

The world is in shambles because of the Eurasia incident. If there were ever a time when strokes of genius are needed, it's now. High Max, and anything else I can create from this, will be timely additions to this world. They can help with putting things in order, oversee the clean-up, take command, bring rule to this chaos, show those fools what they SHOULD be doing…

My thoughts wander again. I have to focus on what I'm doing. My creations are to help. Only to help.

**Day 4**

It's getting harder to focus, I think. When I'm working, I can concentrate, but when I stop to think about what I'm doing, and why, my thoughts keep wandering down paths better left alone. What I could do, what I should do, what I want to do, do to them, payback… No…, that isn't what I want…, is it?

Think. Think. I know the crash site was a viral hot zone to begin with –what wasn't, at the time? – but it was supposed to have dispersed. I scanned it myself before getting near. It was clean, I'm sure it was. It should have been safe, surely it was safe.

Denial won't help me. I need answers. Where could… Wait! The circuitry in the piece I found?! No, I should have noticed right away, if the code were corrupted. What have been studying all this time, after all?

I have to focus. I'll check again.

**Day 5**

I understand now. The code wasn't corrupted. The virus was embedded in it by design. I don't understand how or why, but…

What could this mean for applications? Anything I build with it, if it's integrated… It seems to cause strength, not weakness, so this could be an asset. And how could it be used, if conscious control could be given…?

No, I can't think that way. What am I saying? Try to weaponize and use this virus myself? I have to resist such temptations… But I'm probably fooling myself. How long will I have the will to resist its call? This was a mistake… but it still feels like an opportunity… and I don't know anymore if those thoughts are my own. What do I do? I don't want to give in. I don't know how to stop it.

I'm afraid.

And I'm exhausted.

**Day 6**

I think I worried too much. Wasted too much time on it. There's nothing to be gained from worrying now, is there? And I mustn't forget, something truly wonderful has fallen into my hands, here. The power I can wield through this…

High Max is nearing completion. He will be incredibly powerful. But why stop there? Worry about a virus? I have its code right here. I can take command of it myself. Or improve it, make something of my own…

I won't be beaten by what I've discovered here. I'll command it myself! I'll show this DNA, show everyone, what I can really do!

**Day 7**

So maybe I admit it. I've lost control. But what is control anyway? I don't feel like there's anything wrong. I feel free! I can do anything, everything, show all of them, and there's no reason to stop or hold back anymore!

Yes, I'll show them. I created the greatest Reploids, and they destroyed them all, tried to stifle me. Now they'll all see what I can really do! They'll all pay, and this world will belong to me and my wonderful creations! Those fools will die… or they'll serve me!

I know how enough of the virus works. I can use it, improve it, make my own. It will let me take control of anything, anyone I want. I'll control everything.

I can make anything.

I can do anything.

This world will be mine!


End file.
